polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
New Jerseyball
New Jerseyball |founded = December 18, 1787 |image = New Jerseyball.png |caption = YOU'RE MUFF CABBAGE! |government = Republic |personality = Aggressive, Foul-mouthed, Sad because of his economical freedom |language = English and many others (because of immigrants) |type = White American (68.6%, including White Hispanics) African American (13.7%) Asian American (8.3%) Other ancestries (9.1%) |capital = Trentonball |affiliation = USAball Tri-State Area |religion = Christianity (mostly Catholic) and much more because of religious freedom |friends = Pennsylvaniaball Delawareball USAball Trentonball Elizabethball Newarkball New Yorkball best friend! |enemies = Texasball |likes = The Jersey Shore, casinos, boardwalks, pizza, bagels, freedom, diners, FaZe Jev, Danny DeVito, The Angry Video Game Nerd |hates = ISIS, Hurricanes, Jersey devil, his economic freedom, Chris Christie, Killers with Machetes and Hockey Masks. |predecessor = Province (colony) of New Jersey (British Empire) |intospace = Yes |bork = Smoosh Smoosh, Bunga Bunga, Tomato Tomato, MUFF CABBAGE |food = Pizza, bagels, jersey tomato |status = Phil Murphy; elected governer |notes = New Jersey is of Jew! New Jersey Koreans is in Fort Lee. |reality = State of New Jersey |imagewidth = default |gender = Male |Birthdate = 1787 }}New Jerseyball 'is a stateball of . He is the third oldest state in the Union. He is partly Italian (like New Yorkball). He is the state everybody makes fun of (possibly due to his very low economic freedom). He was the origin of the world famous reality TV show Jersey Shore. Currently he hates his flag because of it simply being his state emblem on a background, but hasn't gotten to the referendum yet. He has the largest Islamic population in USAball. New Jersey has a split personality disorder: South Jersey likes Pennsylvaniaball (mainly Philadelphiaball), but North Jersey likes New Yorkball more. History New Jerseyball born as a 3ball, first adopted by Swedenball for a short time, then Netherlandsball after, and lastly UKball in Colonial Americaball. In 1776, he rebelled with other 12 states becoming USAball. It has always been rebellious so the history is really mixed. He ratified the Constitution on December 18, 1787, becoming the third to do so. He has four sons, Trentonball, Elizabethball, Newarkball, and Atlantic Cityball, even though there are other towns and suburbs in his state, like Cherry Hill. He cannot into safe amusement parks in the 1980s because of Action Park having a reputation of being the dangerous amusement park at the time... Relationships 'Friends *New Yorkball - Brother who helps me out alot. BFF! *Pennsylvaniaball - Second BFF. *USAball - Daddy! Tell the other states to stop making fun of me! My country sides aren't as bad as the factories! * UKball - Grandpa! I was your colony! * Swedenball - Wait, I was first adopted by börk? Wow! I am of börk! * Netherlandsball - He adopted me too. 'Neutral' *North & South Jersey- You two need to get along! 'MUFF CABBAGE/Enemies ' * Soviet Unionball - STOP TRYING TO BLOW ME UP YOU PSYCHO F*CK! * Chinaball - FUCKING CABBAGE. I blame you for global warming! * Nazi Germanyball - Pathetic piece of GAHBAGE. your U-BOAT attacks must go to HELL! * ISISball - PSYCHO F*CK! * Texasball - YOU FUCKING FAT-ASS PIG! YEEHAW MY ASS!!! How to draw Like almost every US state, he's only a coat of arms on a background: # Color the basic circle shape of this yellow # Draw the coat of arms of New Jersey in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Links * Facebook page USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png Byz-Independent.png NJ-Joyzee.png qY2FAni.jpg 4i5rfesain311.png Category:USAball Category:America Category:North America Category:Stateballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Jewish Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:New Jerseyball Category:Stateballs of USAball